wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik pani Hanki/17
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Niedziela To straszne! Do tej chwili nie mogę się otrząsnąć z wrażenia. Jakie szczęście, że Jacek o niczym nie wie! Do śmierci nie zapomnę pułkownikowi tej jego delikatności. Jest naprawdę dla mnie bardzo dobry. Nie wyobrażam sobie, o co Jacek mógłby mnie posądzić, gdyby się dowiedział. W kostnicy omal nie zemdlałam. Dowiedziałam się o wszystkim wczoraj rano. Gdy zadzwoniłam do Roberta po wyjściu Jacka, usłyszałam jakiś zupełnie obcy głos. Odłożyłam słuchawkę, co było rzeczą zupełnie zrozumiałą. Kiedy jednak po paru minutach wzięłam ją ponownie do ręki, przekonałam się, że tam się nie rozłączono. Ponieważ miałam pilną sprawę do Toli Woszczewskiej, zaczęłam się irytować, tym bardziej że wcale nie zależało mi na tym, by mój aparat był połączony z aparatem Roberta. Trwało to prawie pól godziny, zanim mogłam uzyskać połączenie z Tolą. A w pięć minut później zjawili się jacyś dwaj panowie. Tu rozgardiasz, ciotka wyjeżdża, a oni mi pokazują jakieś legitymacje i zaczynają wypytywać, czy to ja telefonowałam pod numer pana Roberta Tonnora. Oczywiście zaprzeczyłam kategorycznie. Byłam przerażona. Oświadczyli mi wówczas, ze wszyscy domownicy muszą być natychmiast przesłuchani, bo ktoś z mego aparatu telefonował do pana Tonnora. Nie miałam wobec tego innego wyjścia i przyznałam się, że to ja. Ostatecznie telefon jest rzeczą zwykłą. Telefonuje się tak samo do różnych osób, z którymi nas nic nie łączy, poza znajomością czy doraźnym interesem. Wtedy poprosili mnie, bym ubrała się i pojechała z nimi. Gdy powiedziałam, że nie mam czasu, starszy z nich uśmiechnął się i najspokojniej w świecie powiedział: – W takim razie będę musiał panią aresztować. Zmartwiałam. Mnie aresztować?! – Pan oszalał?! Jestem żoną radcy Jacka Renowickiego. – Choćby pani była żoną samego ministra, nic by to nie pomogło. Daję pani pięć minut czasu na ubranie się. Chciałam zadzwonić do Jacka, by mnie ratował, lecz nie pozwolili. Gdyby nie to, że miałam świeżo zrobione oczy, rozpłakałabym się. – Za co... za co mnie panowie aresztują? Co ja złego zrobiłam?!... – Wcale pani nie aresztujemy. Musi pani tylko złożyć zeznania. I proszę się śpieszyć. Cóż miałam począć? Pojechałam z nimi na wpół przytomna ze strachu. Uspokoiłam się nieco dopiero wtedy, gdy skonstatowałam, że przywieźli mnie do biura pułkownika Korczyńskiego. Tu już wiedziałam, że nic mi złego nie zrobią. Pułkownika jednak nie było. Wprowadzono mnie do innego gabinetu i tam przyjął mnie ten jego przyjaciel, którego niedawno poznałam. Był teraz w mundurze majora. Przywitał mnie bardzo chłodno. Wprost nie ten sam człowiek. Zapytał surowo: – Od jak dawna pani zna Alfreda Vallo? Zrobiłam wielkie oczy. – Vallo? Wcale nie znam takiego człowieka. – Więc wszystko jedno. Od jak dawna pani zna Tonnora? Na wszelki wypadek powiedziałam: – Też go nie znam... To jest znam go bardzo mało. Major zmarszczył brwi. – Uprzedzam panią, że musi pani mówić bezwzględną prawdę. Człowiek, o którego panią pytam, jest wysoce niebezpiecznym szpiegiem. Nic mnie nie obchodzi sprawa pani intymnych stosunków. Obowiązana jest pani natomiast z całą ścisłością odpowiadać na pytania, które pani zadam. Więc od jak dawna pani go zna? – Mój Boże! Poznałam go na początku tego miesiąca. – Gdzie? Nie mogłam mu przecież opowiadać całej historii z Halszką, więc powiedziałam: – Już teraz sobie nie przypominam... Zdaje się, że w jakiejś restauracji czy kawiarni. Poznałam wówczas kilka osób, a między innymi pana Tonnora. – Kto panią z nim poznajomił? Z jakąż przyjemnością wpakowałabym w to wszystko Halszkę. Niech i ona miałaby takie przyjemności jak ja. Bo to przecież wszystko z jej winy. Kto mógłby pomyśleć, że Robert jest szpiegiem? Straszni ludzie. Jak oni umieją się maskować. – Zupełnie nie mogę sobie przypomnieć – zapewniłam majora. – Musiał to zrobić ktoś przygodny. – Czy Tonnor znał również pani męża? – Ach, broń Boże! – Jak często pani go widywała? – Prawie wcale. Czy ja wiem? Może dwa razy w życiu... Major przyglądał mi się z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem. – Proszę pani. Musi mi pani mówić bezwzględną prawdę. Jeżeli się okaże, że pani naprawdę nic nie wiedziała o tym, kim istotnie jest Tonnor, o pani zeznaniach nikt się nie dowie. Jak często pani bywała u niego? – Nnno... kilka razy... – Czy on również bywał u pani? – Ależ uchowaj Boże! – Czy pan Tonnor rozmawiał z panią o zajęciach pani męża? Czy w ogóle wiedział, jakie stanowisko zajmuje pan Renowicki w ministerstwie? – Wcale się tym nie interesował. – Czy pani przypomina to sobie z całą pewnością? – Z absolutną pewnością – potwierdziłam. – Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o polityce czy o czymś takim, co może być ważne dla szpiegów. Mnie te rzeczy również nie zajmują. Oczywiście nie miałam pojęcia o tym, że on był szpiegiem. Robił wrażenie bardzo przyzwoitego i porządnego człowieka. I teraz mi trudno uwierzyć, że był szpiegiem. Wiedziałam, że ma przedsiębiorstwo eksportowe czy też importowe, które się mieści na Elektoralnej. Major skinął głową. – To przedsiębiorstwo stworzone zostało dla zamaskowania jego właściwej roli. Kiedy ostatnio pani widziała Tonnora? – Zdaje się, wczoraj. – O której godzinie? – Wieczorem, między piątą a siódmą. Major nacisnął guzik dzwonka i na progu zjawił się, ku memu zdziwieniu, ten wstrętny jegomość, którego widziałam w mleczarence na Żoliborzu. Nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko przyjrzał mi się i kiwnął głową. Major ruchem ręki kazał mu odejść i spojrzał na mnie już jakoś łagodniej. – Widzę, że pani mówi mi prawdę. Niechże pani dalej trzyma się tej metody. Zapewniam panią, że my wiemy bardzo dużo. I jeżeli pani poda nam coś nieprawdziwego, z łatwością to wykryjemy. Byłam tak wystraszona, że ani mi do głowy nie przychodziło uciekać się do jakichś wykrętów. Drżałam tylko na myśl, że oni mogą powiedzieć o wszystkim Jackowi. To są bardzo niebezpieczni ludzie. Major zaczął mnie wypytywać, o czym ostatnio rozmawiałam z Tonnorem. Najbardziej interesowało majora, czy nie wspominał o zamiarze wyjazdu, czy nie wymieniał jakiegoś państwa albo miasta, czy nie obiecywał napisać do mnie. Powiedziałam, że wcale nie zamierzał wyjeżdżać i że na pewno jest w Warszawie, bo dopiero co wrócił z jakiejś podróży handlowej. Major zamyślił się i po dłuższej chwili odezwał się do mnie bardzo surowo: – Ten człowiek uciekł. Musi jednak przebywać jeszcze w Polsce. Wszystkie punkty graniczne są ściśle pilnowane. I nie ulega wątpliwości, że wcześniej czy później zostanie ujęty. Spodziewam się jednak, że będzie się starał jakoś skomunikować z panią, jeżeli stosunek, który państwa łączył, zawierał jakieś głębsze elementy uczuciowe... – Ależ panie majorze... – przerwałam. – Mnie nic z nim nie łączyło. Daję panu na to słowo honoru. Z jego miny wywnioskowałam, że mi nie uwierzył, ale zrobił niecierpliwy ruch ręką. – To mnie mało obchodzi, proszę pani. Zależy mi natomiast na tym, by pani natychmiast dała mi znać, gdyby Tonnor przysłał pani depeszę lub list. Czy pani zna jego charakter pisma? – Nie. Major położył przede mną kilka arkusików papieru. Każdy był zapisany innym pismem. – Oto są próbki. Jeżeli pani otrzyma list pisany jednym z tych charakterów, musi pani natychmiast, nie otwierając koperty, przynieść mi list tutaj do biura. Jeżeli Tonnor zatelefonuje do pani, musi pani postarać się o to, by się od niego dowiedzieć, gdzie się znajduje. W żadnym zaś razie niech pani nie odkłada słuchawki na widełki. Rozumie pani? Da to nam możność sprawdzenia, z jakim aparatem pani była połączona. Przypuszczam, że mam prawo ufać pani i wierzyć, że zastosuje się pani ściśle do tych instrukcji. W przeciwnym razie musiałbym zarządzić kontrolę pani korespondencji i telefonu, co oczywiście nie należy do rzeczy przyjemnych. Zapewniłam go, że może zupełnie na mnie polegać. Wtedy mnie zapytał, czy widywałam kogoś u Tonnora. Powiedziałam mu, że absolutnie nikogo, za wyjątkiem pokojówki. – Czy zdołałaby ją pani rozpoznać? – Oczywiście. Gdy zaczął nakładać płaszcz, domyśliłam się, że mamy jechać do więzienia. Okazało się jednak znacznie gorzej. Samochód zatrzymał się przed kostnicą. Boże, jakież to straszne wrażenie! Przeprowadzono mnie przez ponurą salę, w której leżało wiele zwłok poprzykrywanych białymi prześcieradłami. W powietrzu panował nieznośny zaduch. Byłam bliska omdlenia. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś równie okropnego nie widziałam. Gdy odsłonięto jej twarz, poznałam ją od razu. Była bardzo sina i miała otwarte powieki. – Tak, to ona – powiedziałam. – Czy... czy ją zabili? Major potrząsnął przecząco głową. A gdyśmy wyszli z kostnicy, wyjaśnił: – Otruła się sama w chwili, gdy ją aresztowano na dworcu. – Otruła się? Dlaczego? Czy ona była też szpiegiem? – Tak. Jej wspólnik zdążył zbiec tylko dzięki charakteryzacji. Ona wolała śmierć niż więzienie. Byłam zupełnie roztrzęsiona. Wróciłam do domu i położyłam się do łóżka. Mój Boże, jakie okropne rzeczy dzieją się na świecie. Jakie to wszystko ohydne i podłe. Nie lubiłam jej, ale przecież była młoda i śliczna. Ci zbrodniarze wciągają w bagno swoich głupich spraw kobiety. To jest nieludzkie. Gdybym była prezydentem państwa, zabroniłabym kategorycznie wpuszczać do Polski szpiegów. W dodatku jeszcze mnie w to wszystko wplątano. Do śmierci tego nie przebaczę Halszce. Mrowie mi przechodzi po skórze, gdy sobie uprzytomnię, co za potworny skandal mógłby wyniknąć, gdyby ujawniono moje zeznania. Dla Jacka byłby to prawdziwy cios. A ojciec!... lepiej nawet o tym nie myśleć! Drżę teraz na myśl, że Tonnor może do mnie zadzwonić. Mój Boże, nie życzę mu źle, ale już wolałabym, by go wcześniej złapali. Najpraktyczniej byłoby wyjechać. Chociażby do Hołdowa. Ale przecież nie mogę. Podczas mojej nieobecności Bóg wie, co by się mogło zdarzyć między Jackiem a tą kobietą. Muszę wszystkiego sama dopilnować. Jutro rano trzeba będzie pojechać do stryja Albina. Pojąć nie mogę, dlaczego nie daje o sobie znaku życia. A teraz spać, spać za wszelką cenę.